SunnyWorld
by ZebraStripeDarrenCake
Summary: DYS and DPS have a mansion. This is really all you need to know. Oh, and if you don't follow Sunny World on Twitter, you will have NO idea what this fic is about.
1. Introduction

**Allrighty. So this is written as though we are actual people. Like we can do stuff that humans do. Such as walk. And dance. And DYS/DPS have a mansion. K. Also, in this fic, RL acts like the old RL. Not this new overly happy RL. But I'm using the RS that's an annoyed heartbroken bitchy type. Yes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Party at our house! Come at 8. Bring fruit. :3 – DYS and DPS<em>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Someone's here!" DPS yelled to DYS as he opened the door. "HI RS!" he yelled, beaming and jumping up and down. RS gave him an annoyed look and grunted in response.<p>

"RS is here?" DYS asked, running out of the kitchen. RS gave him the same look of irritation that he had given DPS, then moved to the side, revealing RG behind him, who was busily texting on his phone.

DPS's eyes widened. "Oh! H-Hi, RG," he stammered before glancing back at DYS, who wore the same shocked expression.

"Oh, hi, guys!" RG exclaimed happily, looking up from his phone and smiling at them, "Sorry, I was just on my phone."

RS turned to glare at him. "ACTUALLY. That's MY phone. And I would very much appreciate it if you gave it back." He continued glaring at him until RG reluctantly held out the phone. RS snatched it back, then checked his sent messages. "REALLY? OMFG. RG. STOP. TEXTING. RYS."

DYS couldn't help but quietly laugh at that. He knew he shouldn't find it so amusinf, but it was just hilarious to see the two of them argue. DPS, hearing his laughter, shot him a disapproving look. DYS just smiled back at him, and told RS and RG to come inside.

"Your house is sooo pretty!" RG gushed, skipping up to where DYS stood. DYS just smiled cautiously back at him, and sat down on a nearby couch. Immediately, RG sat down next to him, sitting a bit closer than DYS would have liked. Noticing this, RS gave RG a look of death until he moved away.

"Oh, by the way. Sorry he's here. He saw your text and decided to invite himself," said RS. There was a brief awkward silence before the doorbell rang again. DPS gave a little squeal of excitement before opening the door to NS and OS, who had their arms around each other.

"Hi, guys!" said NS, smiling at everyone as she and OS walked in. DPS was about to close the door when he saw CS and RYS skipping down the pathway, hand in hand. They skipped through the doorway, jumped, and landed on the couch opposite DYS and RG. Simultaneously, they both pulled a piece of fruit out of their pockets and handed it to DYS.

"Uhhhhmm…?" said DYS, staring at the fruit in confusion.

"You told us to bring fruit. Did you not?" asked RYS as CS pulled out her phone to check the invitation text again.

"We didn't expect you to actually bring fruit," said DPS, sitting on the other side of DYS, "It was sort of a joke. You know... Cause we always talk about fruit." Then, seeing the disappointed look on their faces added, "Feel free to eat your own fruit though."

CS looked down at the apple in her hand, then tossed it to the side. "No, that's okay. I prefer muffins," she said, scooting a bit closer to RYS. RS walked over to the couch and sat down between them, muttering something about "obnoxious linkers" under his breath.

There was another knock at the door, and OS opened the door to LG and LTS, followed by BG and CS2. They all sat in the foyer, arguing about Disney movies as they waited, until about 9PM when they heard approaching footsteps. NS, being closest to the door, jumped up and opened the door for RL.

"Hi!" he said, smiling and stepping through the doorway. Everyone, except RS, smiled in response.

"Yay!" exclaimed DPS, who had barely stopped smiling the entire time. "I think everyone's here now!"

"CDS isn't here," DYS pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice from behind RS, causing RS to fall off the couch in terror.

"DUDE!" yelled RS, trying to compose himself again, "When did you get here!"

CDS just quietly chuckled and muttered something along the lines of "Always here. Always watching," which caused everyone to stare at him with a frightened look on their face, except DPS, of course, who continued beaming.

"Well, come on, guys! Let's get this party started!" said DPS, who obviously had been wanting to say that for some time, as his smile became even brighter immediately afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is super short. But it's just the introduction and I wrote it in a day sooo. I will post chapter 2 soon, if you guys like this. Yaaaaaaay. Sunny World. Fun fun fun fun. I really want to have a party at DPS and DYS's mansion now. DPS is such a happy bubbly rabbit of fun. In my head, DPS is a girl. I don't know whyyy. Lalala. Welll that's it. Byeee! Oh, and yes, I did say amusinf. <strong>


	2. Neon Doors and Ewan McGregor

**Lalala. Here is the greatly anticipated second chapter. Allie, go appreciate the Aladdin reference. My two favorite SW ships that aren't currently an item are in this chapter. I apologize for any and all cursing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed DPS happily. They all jumped up excitedly and ran off in different directions, leaving DPS and DYS standing in the foyer. The only ones that remained with them were RS, who sat on the couch with his arms crossed, and RG, who was staring at RS with a look of pure adoration.<p>

"GUYYYYSSS!" called DYS, "COME BAAAACK!" CDS, who was hiding in a nearby plant, winced at his loudness, then slowly walked back to where they stood. BG and CS2 walked out of the library together as RYS and CS skipped out of the kitchen, with enormous smiles plastered on their faces, then sat together on their own couch. Slowly, the entire group came back, except NS and OS, who did not appear, no matter how many times DYS called for them.

"All right," said DYS happily, "Now that we're mostly all here, we should play a gaaame!" At this, DPS squealed and clapped in excitement.

"Ohh can we play Duck Duck Goose?" exclaimed RG. RS and RL blushed and stared at the floor as soon as he said the word "duck."

Everyone else glared at RG before looking back to DYS, who then said, "Actually, I was thinking we could play Ten Fingers!" Immediately, DPS, RG, CS, and RYS smiled. The rest looked confused. Seeing their confusion, DYS explained, "To play Ten Fingers, we all hold out our hands. Then each person has to say, 'Never have I ever…' and if you HAVE done what they HAVEN'T, you put one finger down. So. I'll start. Never have I ever eaten a flower." He smiled at RYS as she put one finger down. "Okay, now RG."

He beamed, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. "Never have I ever lied about my feelings." Everyone, apart from RYS, DPS, and BG put one finger down. RYS looked at CS in confusion, but she just shook her head and looked down. DPS momentarily stopped smiling as he shot DYS a worried look, who pretended that he didn't see anything.

Next was CDS. "Never have I ever begged for something that I didn't want with all of my heart," he said, looking directly at LG. LG blushed and looked away, while everyone, other than LTS, quietly flailed, no one putting their fingers down.

RS was next. "Never have I ever pretended to love someone." He glared at RL as CDS silently put one finger down. His angry expression turned into a surprised one when RL didn't put his finger down.

"Never have I ever regretted saying something," said CS happily. Everyone but RG and RYS put a finger down. RS and RL continued to gaze at each other, having an intense but silent conversation with their eyes.

It was quiet for a moment, then DYS said, "RL, it's your turn."

"Never have I ever stopped loving RS," he blurted out, then, realizing what he said, blushed and looked away. RS's eyes widened as he blushed and smiled the biggest smile of his life.

Looking flustered and desperate, RG asked DYS if he could go again. When DYS nodded, he immediately said, "Never have I ever called anyone a lying whore."

RL bit his lip and turned away, his eyes filling with tears. RS stared at RG with such intense hatred that everyone was sure RG would burst into flame any second.

"Oh hey. I haven't gone yet!" said RYS, breaking the incredibly awkward silence. DYS and DPS gave her a quizzical look. CS turned to her and mouthed _I think the game is over._ RYS looked back at her and smiled, before mouthing _Do you trust me?_ CS smiled and nodded, then put her arm around RYS's waist. "Never have I ever seen a love as strong as RS and RL's," said RYS loudly. RG turned to glare at her, but, when he was met with the furious gazes of CS and RYS, he turned away.

This caused RS's terrifying facial expression to dissolve into a simply frightening one. RL sniffed loudly, then turned back to the group, still looking somewhat sad, but better nonetheless.

"I vote we play another game!" said BG happily.

"I was actually thinking we could just do whatever now," said DPS, smiling again.

Everyone murmured in agreement and went off to different parts of the house.

* * *

><p><em>About thirty minutes later…<em>

RS wandered the house alone. RL, and of course, RG, had offered to go with him, but he needed time to think, so he politely told RL no thank you. He was a bit less courteous to RG, telling him to "get the fuck away from me, you fucking fuckface."

He walked into DYS and DPS's personal theater, humming "Hakuna Matata" quietly to himself. He decided to check out their movie selection, seeing a massive bookshelf filled with DVDs. _13 Going on 30… Definitely Maybe… Aladdin…The Holiday… He's Just Not That Into You._ He looked at HJNTIY for a few seconds longer than he had looked at the others, letting the words of the title sink in. Then, he remembered what RL had said during that stupid game. He smiled to himself, blushing again, then remembered what RYS had said. He continued grinning as he looked through the other movies. _The Lion King… Just Like Heaven… Moulin Rouge. _He paused when he saw _Moulin Rouge_, took a deep breath, and pulled it out from the bookshelf.

About halfway through the movie, he heard light footsteps walking down to where he was seated. He glanced over as RL sat down next to him.

"Hi," RL said with a smile that, even in the dark, was bright white and absolutely stunning. RS smiled faintly in response, then turned back to the movie. RL turned to the movie as well, his smile falling ever so slightly due to RS's less than enthusiastic response. Nevertheless, he had come here with a mission, and he did not plan to leave until that mission was accomplished. "Ewan McGregor. Beautiful man. Just incredible," he whispered to RS, edging closer to him.

"Not as beautiful as you though," RS breathed, his voice practically inaudible against the noise of the movie.

"Hmm?" said RL, though he had heard RS quite clearly. His smile grew when he saw RS turn beet red. He continued to slowly inch closer to RS, making a mental note to thank DYS and DPS for not installing arm rests on the seats.

Though his movements were small, RS noticed them, barely even paying attention to the movie at this point. _Who cares about Ewan McGregor_? he thought. _The most beautiful man in the world is sitting next to me, moving closer and closer to me._ _He's still coming closer. _His breath became slightly ragged as his thoughts ventured into the undapper section of his brain. He was about to do the classic "fake yawn" in order to put his arm around him, when he and RL's phones buzzed. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket as RL did the same.

_Hahahahs guys. U giys gotta come downstairs! Spin the bottke timeeee!11 Ohhhh and fimd NS, OS, CS, amd RYS, kayyy? Kayyy. OHHH! By the wayyy! Wine cooler taste like pinkkkkl!1 Just likr DPS! Gosh I looooove licking him! Daaaaay nd nighttt! Kayyyy. –DYS!_

"Oh Lord," said RS, as RL rubbed his eyes, trying to erase what he had just read.

"We'd better get the others and go down there before DYS decides to come here and SHOW us how much he loves licking DPS," muttered RL, shuddering at the mental image.

"Yeahh. I'll look for CS and RYS, you look for NS and OS?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you downstairs," RL agreed. He smiled another one of his blindingly white smiles before exiting the theater to the left.

RS smiled to himself, then exited to the right. He opened the door to a relatively short hallway of doors. Each door was a different color, making the hallway a bit difficult to take in at first. He slowly walked through the hallway, looking for some hint as to where his sister and best friend were located. As he walked by one of the doors, he smelled a strange flowery scent emanating from it. He decided to check this door, since it was the only one different from the others. He opened the door, turned on the lights, and screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING. WHAT THE FUCK EVEN. WHAT THE FUCK," he howled, turning away from the horrific scene he had walked in on. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. OH MY FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK."

"Calm down! We were just wrestling!" exclaimed RYS, irritated at her brother for ruining her fun.

"WITH FUCKING LOTION?"

"We're painting too!" said CS happily.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN A BED? IN THE DARK?"

"Clearly we're not going to wrestle on the floor.. There is dirt, and we're more likely to hurt ourselves on the floor!" said CS.

"And I wanted to see how well I could paint in the dark! I read online that if you can paint well in the dark you have true talent," RYS said confidently. "I think I did a pretty good job, don't you?" she said, smiling at CS.

"Absolutely. Your painting is beyond amazing. You should just paint all day every day. You DEFINITELY have a talent for it," CS giggled, returning her bright smile.

RS just glowered at both of them disapprovingly and said, "They want to play spin the bottle. Come downstairs. Okay?" He gave CS a long look, then turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>RL opened the door on the left side of the theater and entered a room with three doors. Two of the doors were neon, one was black. Knowing of NS's intense hatred for neon, he chose the black door. This time there were two doors, one pink, and one blue. RL walked up to the blue door, as he personally preferred blue. <em>Blue. RS. Hehehe. He called me beautiful. He's the beautiful one. Mmmm.<em> He was about to open the door when he heard a soft giggle from the pink door. Eyes wide, he turned and walked toward the pink door and opened it.

"OH. JEEZ." he screamed, closing the door, but leaving it open just a crack so he could talk to them. There was a quiet yelp and a lot of rustling before OS cleared his throat and called out, "One second, RL!"

RL opened and closed his eyes over and over, trying to unsee NS and OS in bed together. "Ummm. Guys. Just. Ummm. Come downstairs. The others want to play Spin the Bottle. So. Um.. Yeah." With that, he turned and ran away, heading downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Best party ever? I think yes. There will most definitely be a chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this! I love RYS and CS so much. Also, I ship RSRL so hard. OhmyGod. Welp. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Giggles and Tears

**Ohay guise. Just chillin' in my bed at 2AM, writing chapter three for you, despite the fact that I uploaded chapter 2 likes 10 seconds ago. Siiiigh. What have I gotten myself into. Here we gooo! Oh and also, remember that CDS/LG, RS/RL aren't together in the fic. K.**

* * *

><p>RL sat in the foyer with his head in his hands. For some reason, all he could see was OS and NS in bed together, and it was bothering him more than he would have liked. It was funny. He had felt this exact same feeling, what, two weeks ago? This feeling led him to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He wouldn't let it happen again. He couldn't.<em> It's not like I really even have anything to mess up, <em>he thought _But then again, I do. When we were watching Moulin Rouge…I realized I want him back more than anything. Now I almost DO have him back, and I'm going to mess it up for someone I don't even love? No. I can't...But then…_

"Hi!" said RS, smiling shyly at RL, interrupting his current train of thought and causing a whole slew of undapper thoughts to flood RL's brain.

"Hi," he replied simply, slowly walking over to where RS stood on the stairs. He couldn't help but smile back as RS's adorable smile spread further across his face.

Out of nowhere, RS appeared to stumble, falling over and revealing CS and RYS standing behind him, both wearing mischievous grins. Fortunately, RL ran forward just in time to catch RS.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at RL. He turned to yell at RYS and CS for pushing him, but they were already gone. He could hear them talking in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>In the kitchen…<em>

"OhmyGod your hands are soooo soft." CS gasped, feeling RYS's hands repeatedly, awestruck at how silky they were.

"It's cause of the lotion," she replied happily.

"You have to use lotion.. like EVERY day, okay?"

"...I plan to," RYS said, winking at her girlfriend as CS grinned. They heard RS cough loudly in the foyer, indicating that he could still hear them.

RYS blushed. "NOTHING UNDAPPER GOING ON HERE!" she called.

"SKIN CARE IS IMPORTANT!" CS added, grabbing RYS's super soft hands and pulling her into the ballroom, where the others were gathered.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the foyer…<em>

RS shook his head at them before turning back to RL. "So did you find NS and OS?"

"Oh Godddd..." RL said in a traumatized voice, "I do NOT want to talk about it."

RS chuckled. "That bad, huh? You guys thought I was joking about what they do in the bag. I wasn't. And now you know how I feel. Except you don't have to stay with them in a medium-sized bag for days on end. And believe me. They CAN and DO go for days, without stopping. If I wasn't so busy being disgusted, I would actually be frightened." When RL didn't answer, RS frowned and walked towards him. "You okay? Are you actually that scarred by their..erm...shenanigans?"

He sighed. "RS..." he began, then looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his, became mesmerized, and lost his train of thought once again.

Seeing the dazed look in RL's eyes, RS smirked. "Yes?"

RL seemed to come to his senses, then bit his lip as he tried to decide what he should do. RS saw his worried expression and frowned. He moved towards him then hugged him from behind, resting his chin on RL's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Okay?" RS whispered, his head turned towards RL's face. RL closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the fact that RS's lips were less than an inch away from him.

Just then, they heard a pair of clumsy footsteps stumbling down the stairs. Suddenly, the footsteps came to a halt as a female voice said, "Oh." NS and OS smiled at RS, who looked back at them and rolled his eyes. NS giggled, grabbing OS's arm and pulling him into the ballroom. RL cringed when he heard her giggle, the familiar sound triggering an instant replay of what he had witnessed upstairs.

RS felt him cringe, still holding him from behind. He returned to his original position, with his chin on RL's shoulder. "Hey…" he whispered softly, "Hey, look at me." RL turned to face him, eyes misty. "I love you," he breathed, his lips turning up slightly to make a small smile, "Now let's go watch our friends humiliate themselves."

* * *

><p><em>About 45 minutes after RSRL join the others in the ballroom.._

_Poppin' bottles in the ice,_

_Like a blizzard._

_When we drink we do it right,_

_Gettin' slizzard._

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride,_

_Like three-six._

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6._

RG, RS, LG, and CDS danced on the dance floor in the middle of the room as Like A G6 blasted from the speakers on the walls. RG came dancing up to where LG was, dancing awkwardly by herself. "Are you not drinking?" asked RG, shouting over the loud music.

"Nope. I'm the designated driver. What about you?" replied LG.

"I'm still trying to impress RS. Can't get too sloppy!" he said. They both glanced over at RS, who was dancing terribly and wildly by himself. "Clearly he doesn't have the same concern," added RG, who found RS's horrid dancing beyond adorable.

Hearing his name, RS came dancing over to them. He carelessly flung his arm around LG's shoulders. "HEY!" he said happily to LG, "It is soooo cool that you and RG are both glasses! RIGHT? GLASSES!" He stared up at LG's amused expression. "WOW. You're SO tall…"

RG smiled. "You having fun, RS?"

"Yeahh!" he shouted, "IT'S THE BEST PARTY EVER!"

RG continued smiling and pulled RS away from LG as CDS came stumbling over. "LGGGGG. Dance with me," he commanded, grabbing her hand and putting his other hand on her waist. "We really had it going on, right?" he mumbled, "I wasn't making it up or anything?" He looked at LG, who didn't respond. CDS smiled. "I would do anything for you. ANYTHING!"

LG sighed and sat down, pulling CDS with her. "Okay CDS. Since this is your first time at this, I'm gonna break it down for you. Boys and girls fall into certain archetypes when the get drunk. Example A: BG, the weepy, hysterical drunk."

They both turned to BG who was shouting at CS2. "YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME. HE'S BLUE AND AWESOME AND SO SO SMART! ADMIT IT. JUST ADMIT IT!" she yelled. CS2 turned to glance at RS. "NO NO KISS ME!" BG shouted, grabbing CS2's face and smashing her lips against his.

"Then we have LTS and RL, the angry drunks."

"You! If you hadn't rejected CDS, he wouldn't have gone after my LG! SHE AGREED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND." LTS screamed at RL.

"NS, the girl-who-turns-into-a-stripper drunk," LG continued, gesturing towards the stairs.

NS stood seven steps above OS, dancing provocatively as he threw money at her, shouting, "MAKIN' IT RAAAAIN! That's my girlllfriend! I love you, baby!"

"CS and RYS, the happy girl drunks," said LG, turning to where CS and RYS sat together on a couch, laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

"And then we come back around full circle to you, CDS. And right now, you're being the needy drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey. It's not cool," she said, turning to look into his eyes. From there, she could see that despite his numbing intoxication, her words hurt him. Immediately, she felt a pang of guilt, and regretted her harsh words.

CDS blinked, then leaned in close to LG. "What kind of a drunk is this..?" he asked, before getting up and screaming, "SO ARE WE GONNA PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE OR..?"

* * *

><p>They all sat in a circle, with an empty apple juice bottle in the center.<p>

"I'm going first!" exclaimed LTS, leaning in to spin the bottle. Everyone cheered as the bottle spun around and around, until it landed on CG. LTS laughed, crawling over to where CG sat. CG smiled at him, and LTS winked back, then leaned in to kiss him. The rest of the circle, screamed and clapped, apart from LG, who just smiled.

"My turnnnnn!" yelled DYS, lunging for the bottle and spinning it. DPS watched the bottle spin, half-amused, half-worried. DYS shot him a smile and told him with his eyes not to worry. When the bottle landed on CDS, who sat directly to the left of DPS, DYS's eyes widened in shock. _Shit, _he thought to himself. Everyone, apart from DPS, cheered, and DYS remembered that it was just a party. DYS and CDS started laughing hysterically, then both leaned across DPS, kissing for a good ten seconds before pulling back and continuing their hysterical laughter. DPS frowned for half a second, then plastered a huge, fake smile on his face, not wanting to seem like the jealous type. DYS, of course, saw right through that. He leaned over and gave him a quick peck, whispering, "It was supposed to land on you, love."

RYS nudged CS and gestured to the bottle. CS laughed, then leaned forward to spin the bottle. CS watched the bottle nervously, while everyone laughed for no good reason. When the bottle landed on RS, hoots and catcalls filled the room. DYS nearly fell over from laughing so hard, remembering their "wild sex life," the only time he was actually wrong about a potential relationship. RS laughed along with CS as they leaned in to kiss each other. Out of habit, CS held RS's face with her hand. His skin felt a lot different from RYS's. Not as moist. It's amazing what good lotion can do for the skin. After about 8 seconds, they pulled away, RS muttered something about "stupid awkward games making me kiss my little sister's girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend." DYS was still laughing when the two of them moved back to their seats.

"My turnnnn!" said RL, clapping excitedly as the bottle spun. RS raised his eyebrows when the bottle landed on OS. RL looked literally overcome with emotion for a second before he composed himself and turned to OS with a grin. NS stared at RL, remembering what happened the last time he was drunk. RL ignored her and leaned in to OS, kissing his familiar lips, nostalgia filling his heart. After two seconds, OS pulled back, then smiled politely and turned away.

RS watched the scene with interest. He saw RL's crushed look as OS moved back towards NS. RS teared up slightly. He was unsure of why he was so sad. If it was because he was seeing the love of his life's heart get crushed, or if it was because he was feeling his OWN heart getting crushed.

He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe when he opened them, everything would be back to the way it was. When he and RL were together, and they promised to love each other until their dying day. Before he had called RL a lying whore. When they teased each other constantly, having silly arguments over the stupidest things. Before he ruined everything. Before everything changed.

He opened his eyes. Everything was the same as it was ten seconds ago when he had closed his eyes. Everyone continued cheering, spinning bottles, and cheering more when different pairings kissed. No one noticed his pain.

Or so he thought. CS watched her best friend stare dejectedly at RL as RL laughed and smiled and cheered along with everyone else. CS watched her best friend silently wipe the tears from his eyes. CS watched her best friend flash his megawatt smile every so often, not allowing the others to see his pain. CS watched her best friend suffer, knowing there was next to nothing she could do to help.

"Okay guys!" DYS said, "There have been multiple requests for it, so we've decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven now! We'll draw two names out of this hat," he gestured to the hat in his hand, "to have their seven minutes in heaven."

He allowed DPS to pick the two names. He beamed as he announced that the two people were NS and OS.

"Oh!" said NS, feigning surprise. "Not like all those papers have our names on them or something!" She grabbed OS and opened the door. "See you in seven minutes!" she called, closing the door behind her.

"Waaaaaait!" yelled DYS, running to the door they had just closed. "That's not the closet!" He opened the door to the kitchen and shouted, "YOU HAVE TO GO IN THE CLOSET!" But it was too late. They were already God knows where doing God knows what.

DYS re-entered the ballroom and sighed. "They cheated," he said sadly, though not entirely surprised.

"Well that failed," said BG happily. DYS glared at her.

"I vote we do karaoke!" said CS2.

"I agree with this," said LTS.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" screamed CS. She had an idea. She knew it wasn't much, but it was all she could do right now. She whispered her song to DYS, who smiled and nodded, handing her a microphone.

* * *

><p>The music began, and RS smiled ever so slightly, immediately recognizing the song. CS skipped to the center of the room, then turned to the audience.<p>

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world… to find you._

_And if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light… to guide you._

She smiled brightly at her friends, informing them that this song was meant for them just as much as it was meant for RS.

_We find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need._

Now she looked directly at RS, singing to her very best friend, and to him only.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_And I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it I can_

_Count on you like 4 3 2 _

_And you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are s'posed to do. Oh yeahh._

She smiled as RYS walked over to where RS stood and put her arm around her brother. Looking directly at the both of them, she continued singing.

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song… beside you._

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will… remind you. Ohh._

She looked at the others now, singing to them.

_We find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need._

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_And I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can _

_Count on you like 4 3 2 _

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are s'posed to do. Oh yeahh._

CS walked over to RS, standing right in front of him and looking in his eyes.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, yeah._

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye…_

RYS joined her in singing the chorus again. They each took one of his hands as they sang the final line of the song.

_You can count on me, cause I can count on you._

RS stared at them for a couple seconds, tears in his eyes, before he hugged them both tightly. "I love you guys. So so much. Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime, my little bagel," replied CS, as RYS smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Are you crying? I hope you are. I cried. I truly did. Maybe it's because I'm CS. Probably is. Meh. Anyway. During the "Like a G6" scene, that was a complete spoof of Glee. If you haven't seen Blame It On the Alcohol then.. you won't get it. I used the same lines from Glee, switching the words occasionally to fit our situation better. Is that plagiarism? I sure hope not. Anyway. Basically, LG represents Finn, and CDS is Rachel. Then Kurt is RG and Blaine is RS. Just in that scene though. Obviously. And there will be a chapter 4, with more karaoke, if you guys don't mind. Wellll I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and Emilee, don't kill me for making NS a stripper! ^_^ <strong>

**Additional crap:**

**If you're wondering why the OS/NS nonsense is affecting RL so much, that storyline is based off of two old tweets (links below) so feel free to read them and make your own assumptions.**

/rikersoldshades/status/79387589974564864 /rikersoldshades/status/79445536314359809


	4. Britney Spears and Karaoke

**Sorry this chapter took so long, guys! Writer's Block is no fun whatsoever. Hahaha I remember writing the paragraph you're about to read. I felt sooo awkward. Anyways. Enjoy! Also, if you haven't heard any of the songs I used, the names of them are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere within the mansion…<em>

NS and OS lay in bed, their legs intertwined, their faces inches apart.

"Hey, NS," whispered OS, staring into her gorgeous light green eyes, "You wanna play a game?"

NS smiled. "Of course. What game?"

"Hmm. How about we tell each other secrets?"

NS's smile grew. "That's not a game, silly. But sure. You go first."

OS leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back. NS reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. She pulled his face towards hers, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back with equal force, then pulled back again and smiled at her as she too leaned back.

"We should tell each other secrets now," whispered OS.

"I thought we already were," she said breathlessly, before practically leaping on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>La la la la-la la la la<em>

_La la la la-la la la la_

RYS stood in the middle of the room, smiling at CS as the music began.

_Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? Oh!_

She walked over to DPS and DYS, singing to them.

_Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime,_

_For the drink that I'ma buy her._

_Do you know just what she likes? Oh!_

She moved over to LG and BG, who were sitting together on the floor.

_Oh, oh!_

_Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so, oh!_

_I can't get her off of my brain._

_I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go._

_Can't somebody take me home?_

She danced over to where RS and CS sat. She glanced at RS and smiled at his disapproving look. She shifted her gaze to CS, who was staring at her, completely and utterly mesmerized.

_Love me, hate me, say what you want about me._

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to _

_If you seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to_

_If you seek Amy._

As RYS moved towards LTS and RG, CS got up and joined her.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up._

_I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club. Oh!_

RYS turned around, smiling at her. CS returned her smile then ran away, hiding behind LTS. RYS giggled as she pretended to search for her.

_I've seen her once or twice before_

_She knows my face._

_But it's hard to see with all the people standing in my way. Oh!_

RYS chased CS through the small crowd as they sang the chorus together, alternating lines. CS stopped suddenly, then turned around and slowly walked towards RYS as she simultaneously moved backwards, singing every other line.

_So tell me if you see her…_

_(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like.)_

_Cause I've been waiting here forever..._

_(Let me know where she was going I don't mind.)_

RYS stopped moving, letting CS walk up to her. CS put her arms around her neck, folding her hands behind her head, as RYS put her hands on CS's hips, pulling her towards her. She leaned in a bit closer, their faces just inches apart.

_Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight._

_Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you like._

_Oh, baby, baby, baby._

_Oh baby, baby, baby._

CS glanced around at the others. RS was scowling at them. DYS and DPS wore identical surprised expressions, though both were smiling. RL, BG, CS2, and LG were watching them with extremely amused looks on their faces. LTS was staring at RG, who was watching the performance hungrily. CDS was nowhere to be found. CS smiled, then pushed RYS away. They both skipped off in opposite directions, singing together.

_Love me, hate me, say what you want about me._

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to _

_If you seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to_

_If you seek Amy._

On the last note, they both turned dramatically to look at each other. RYS gave CS a quick wink, which caused her to burst into laughter. Everyone cheered and clapped, other than RS, who just rolled his eyes at them, though he had a slight smirk on his face. RYS and CS bowed, then ran to hug each other.

"So," said DYS happily, "Who's next?"

"I'll go," said CDS quietly, emerging from under a table.

DYS stared at him for a second, debating whether he should ask why he was under a table. He decided against it and handed him a microphone.

CDS walked to the center of the room, staring at LG. LG frowned when the music started, recognizing the song immediately.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming._

CDS began to walk towards LG, trying desperately to make eye contact. LG just stared at the floor, her cheeks slightly pink.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

LG glanced up at CDS, who was staring directly at her.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_Don't wanna fall asleep._

_Cause I'd miss you, babe._

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

LG looked back down at the floor. CDS turned away in frustration, then heard a voice singing behind him.

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest will never do._

_I'd still miss you, babe._

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

CDS turned back around to LG, who was watching him, singing carefully with a somewhat guarded look on her face.

_Lie close to you, feeling your heart beating._

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming._

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

LG got up from where she sat, as CDS started walking slowly towards her again.

_Then I kiss your eyes,_

_And thank God we're together._

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever._

_Forever and ever._

When CDS reached LG, he took her hand. Her expression softened a bit as his warm, familiar hand closed around hers. She looked up at him as they sang the chorus together again.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile._

_And I don't wanna miss one kiss._

_I just wanna be with you right here, just like this._

LG smiled at CDS happily, before singing.

_I just wanna hold you close._

_I feel your heart so close to mine._

_And stay here in this moment for the rest of time._

She grabbed his other hand and stared into his intense green eyes as they sang the chorus one more time. When they sang the last line, CDS leaned in to kiss her. LG kissed him back, and they stayed there kissing for some time, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second. They only broke apart when BG cleared her throat loudly. CDS smiled sheepishly as LG turned bright pink and stepped away. BG gave CDS a look that said very clearly _If you hurt her again, I will throw you into a snake pit._

"Well. On that note. I have a song to sing for DPS," said DYS happily. He ran to the center of the room, beaming at DPS. In response, DPS gave him a confused look. Then, when the music started playing, he dropped his head into his hands, turning bright red. When DYS started singing, DPS looked so red it seemed as though he would burst into flames.

_He he lick me like a lollipop._

_He he lick me like a lollipop._

"OKAY NO," said RS loudly. "We do NOT need to hear this, DYS. Holy fuck. Do you have any shame?"

DYS smiled directly at him and shook his head. DPS lifted his head up, still looking slightly flustered, and said, "We should play Hide and Seek, guys."

At this, LG nodded vigorously. LTS, seeing this, protested. "But obviously CDS would win! He's so good at hiding!"

A few of the others murmured in agreement as CDS rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll just be the seeker person then!"

"This is a good plan," said DYS. "All right. So. The rules are:

- You have to stay on this floor

- You can't purposely give another person's location away.

- Once he finds you, come back to this room. THIS room, guys. Don't pull an NS and run off with your significant other.

- CDS will count to 70 as you guys hide.

Sound good to everyone? Yes? Good. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"1…2…3…4…" counted CDS slowly as the others ran out of the room. He listened carefully. He knew all of their footsteps by heart, of course. He heard someone run into the foyer, pause, and then continue running somewhere else. He decided that that person had someone with them.<p>

"46…47…48…49…"

CDS couldn't hear many footsteps anymore, and his concentration on the game dissolved as LG entered his mind. _What even was that kiss though? _he thought, _Was that real? Or was it just because of the song? Hmm. I really hope it was real. It SEEMED real. But then there's LTS. She agreed to be his girlfriend. That means something. _

"67…68…69…70." CDS opened his eyes and began to search for his friends.

* * *

><p>It was easy to find CS and RYS. CDS saw them in the corner of the kitchen, eating fruit and muffins together. They're not exactly the quietest couple, which caused him to notice them as soon as he exited the ballroom. When they realized that he had found them, they happily skipped off to the ballroom to continue their eating.<p>

Next, he went to the library. He looked around for a bit, then got distracted by the books. Obviously they had all the Harry Potter books. He skimmed over some of the more boring titles, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black book with pale hands holding an apple on the cover. _Was that…? _As he walked towards the book, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He heard a soft voice whisper in his ear, "I found you."

He smiled slightly, his eyes still covered, "You're not the seeker, silly. You're supposed to hide."

The voice paused for a moment, then said, "We can hide together."

"But then who would find us…?" he asked as he turned around, smiling at LG.

"No one."

* * *

><p>RS looked around at the darkness surrounding him. He had been there for ten minutes, and CDS still hadn't found him. <em>Can't we just end this stupid game already? Jeez.<em> he thought to himself as his phone lit up with a new text from DYS.

_Has CDS found you yet? I've been sitting here in the dark for some time. DPS is in a different room so I don't have anything to do. Boredommmm. –DYS_

He sighed quietly as he texted him back.

_Nope. Maybe he got eaten. Do you have any carnivorous animals in your house? –RS_

_Other than CS and RYS? No. I'm just gonna go back to the ballroom. Tell the others will you? See you there. –DYS_

He nudged RL, who was sitting next to him, and whispered to him that DYS had given up on the game. RL nodded and got up, heading back to the ballroom. RS sent a quick mass text before getting up as well.

_CDS isn't a Hufflepuff. We've given up on him. Meet back in the ballroom. –RS _

Just then, a loud scream erupted from the ballroom. He ran over, and saw DYS looking incredibly traumatized. Confused, he entered the ballroom.

"REALLY? AGAIN? WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU EXPRESS SOME FUCKING SELF CONTROL?" he screamed at CS and RYS, who were lying on top of each other, staring at RS with wide eyes. They both stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"YOU CAN AT LEAST FUCKING STAND UP." They both immediately stood up, dusting themselves off.

"We weren't doing anything undapper. We were just trying to see how much we weigh!" said CS.

RS stared at them with a look of extreme annoyance. "You," he pointed at RYS, "and you," he said, pointing at CS, "We need to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalala. What even is this fic anymore? RS is about to give RYS and CS the talk? Wtf? What what are you doing, Allie? Weirdo. Anyway. There will be a chapter five. Obviously. I kind of hate this chapter. The only one I've genuinely liked so far is chapter two. Anyway. The songs I used, in case you didn't know, are as follows:<strong>

**"If You Seek Amy" by Britney Spears (RYS/CS)**

**"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith (CDS/LG)**

**"Lollipop" by Lil Wayne (What DYS started to sing)**


	5. Kisses and Tears

**Meep.**

* * *

><p>LG and CDS were hiding under a couch in the library when they heard the scream coming from the ballroom.<p>

"Quick! Come on! They're distracted, so now is our chance to get away!" whispered CDS, pulling LG out of the library and up the stairs. They walked down the hallway for a bit, then entered the third door on the left, which was a nice shade of gray.

LG walked into the room first, then started laughing and turned away from the bed that was in the middle of the room. "Oops! I think this room's taken!" she said to CDS, whose face turned bright red as he saw a leg sticking out from under the blanket on the bed.

OS, hearing the commotion, muttered, "I swear if it's RL again..." before sitting up and looking to see who was there. "Oh hey, guys," he said, somewhat relieved to see that it was a couple as undapper as they were. Though his bottom half was covered by the blanket, his upper half was completely exposed, and LG couldn't help but stare at his flawless abs. NS, noticing her admiring gaze, smirked at her as LG glanced at NS, then mouthed _Nice _at her. Her smirk grew into a smile, and she jerked her head in CDS's direction, mouthing back _Go getcho man!_

"Hey, Raven, we should leave them to their fun," said LG, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. CDS very happily obliged, exiting the room, arm in arm with her. As they re-entered the hallway, they heard RS yelling from downstairs. They heard "FUCK" multiple times and figured it probably had something to do with RYS and CS.

"We should probably move down a couple rooms. I highly doubt that NS and OS are the quietest people in the world," said LG, pulling him further down the hallway. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, and entered the bright orange door to their right.

* * *

><p>"…A talk?" said RYS, staring at her brother in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? No. Go away."<p>

"I am serious," said RS, then grabbed her wrist in one hand, and CS's wrist in the other, dragging them off through the kitchen, into the library. He took them through one of the library's doors, which led to a relatively small, plain room, which conveniently contained three chairs. He told them to sit down, and they did as they were told, though both seemed irked.

"All right. So. RYS, you're my sister," began RS cautiously.

"Really?"

RS glared at her before continuing, "And CS, you're my best friend. So obviously, I love you two very very much. And I'm absolutely fine with you two being together. More than fine actually. I ship you two like you wouldn't believe. But anyway. If you two are going to be doing… this… I feel like I should at least… discuss it with you. Make sure you're educated."

"..You don't need to educate us on wrestling, thank you. I am well aware of how to wrestle. I can tell you about the history of wrestling if you wish. I don't get why you're so worked up about us wrestling! WRESTLING IS FUN," said RYS in an annoyed tone.

"Don't even try that with me, okay? I SAW what you were doing," said RS, sounding equally annoyed.

"But we-" began CS in protest.

"No," interrupted RS. CS opened her mouth to speak again, but, seeing the death glare that was sent her way, decided not to.

RS smiled, seeing that he had their attention. "Okay. Now. As I said before, you two are two of the most important people in my life. So I think it's necessary that I talk to you about this." He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "Now. You two love each other. Obviously." They both nodded in agreement. "And most sunnies, when they realize how very much they love each other, they tend to… do other things. As you know." RYS and CS turned slightly pink, but RS continued talking. "And I know you two have been doing other things. And don't try to deny it!" he said to RYS as she began to object. "I don't have a problem with you two doing those things. Just can you tone it down a bit? Like that song, RYS?" he said, glaring at RYS.

"That song isn't undapper! Clearly, it's about Britney Spears trying to find her friend, Amy! How is that undapper? Please, brother, tell me. WHAT is undapper about friendship?" she replied, returning his glare.

"You. Are. So. Annoying."

"Thank you," she said, smiling obnoxiously at him.

"Whatever," he said, looking too tired to argue, "But the ballroom thing. You KNEW people were going to be going back there!"

"Pshh," said CS, rolling her eyes at him. "I saw CDS go into the library after he found us. I knew he wouldn't be coming out of there anytime soon. After finding the person hiding in there, I figured we wouldn't see him for a couple hours. We got bored in the ballroom, and after we ate our food, we figured we should weigh ourselves! Sadly, there was no, you know, scale in the ballroom. So we had to make do with what we had! We're girls! We care about our weight! Especially with all the muffins we've been eating lately."

RYS nodded before adding, "You guys are the undapper ones. Making undapper assumptions all the time."

RS closed his eyes, trying and failing to calm down. "Just stop having sex in public locations okay? Get a room if you really need to." With that, he got up and exited the room, leaving CS and RYS alone and slightly in shock.

They sat there in stunned silence for a minute or so, before CS said, "So…He tells us to get a room… And then he leaves us alone in a room." She looked over at RYS, who seemed lost in thought, with a slight frown on her face. CS got up from her chair, then crossed over to RYS, sitting lightly on her lap. "Hey," she said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind RYS's ear. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm. It's nothing," she said quietly, staring at the wall.

CS frowned, then slid her arm around her. "It's not nothing. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's…nothing…just… well. Remember when we were playing Ten Fingers?" she glanced over at CS, then looked down at the floor when she nodded. "Well…Remember what RG said…? About never lying about his feelings?"

CS frowned, realizing what she was about to say, and nodded slowly.

"Well…you put your finger down…"

CS leaned in to kiss her, but RYS moved back. "No. I need to know this, CS."

CS sighed, then got up, and sat down in the chair in front of her. "This really isn't that important. Everything is different now."

"I still want to know," she replied. When CS hesitated, she added, "Please?" using her best puppy dog face.

CS sighed. "Fine. Just know that I don't feel like this anymore. It was very brief. Very." RYS nodded. She sighed again. "It wasn't really 'lying about my feelings' exactly. I didn't lie. I just avoided the question and acted like… Well… Okay. I'm going to be completely honest with you now. "

CS repositioned herself in the chair, sitting cross-legged, and looking down at the ground. "This was before you arrived. Obviously. But well. RS was one of the first people I talked to. We became close friends very quickly. And soon I started liking him as…more than a friend. Then DYS jokingly asked if we were more than friends. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Then that's when it became clear that he didn't feel the same way, and I realized that we were better as best friends anyway. Pretty soon, he fell for RL, and he asked him out. I felt somewhat jealous at first. My jealousy faded away as the days went by, though there was always that feeling in the back of my mind when they would flirt and go on and on about how they loved each other. Then you came along with your counting issues and your Disney songs, and I fell head over heels for you. I haven't felt that jealous feeling since the day I first spoke to you. Then I remember after we got together… when he said what he said, I was so depressed. At first, I thought it was because I still liked him in… that way. Then I realized that it was just because I was afraid it would hurt out friendship. That's when I realized… My heart belongs to you, and only you."

Reaching the end of her story, she looked up at RYS to analyze her expression. However, RYS's face was completely blank. Her eyes were fixated on the shelf on the wall behind CS. She lowered her gaze slightly, staring at CS's forehead, intentionally not looking into her eyes as it would most likely result in her sobbing. Finally, once she was able to speak, she whispered "Oh," then got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

_Thirty minutes ago when RS had exited the room…_

RS stood in the library for a few seconds, realizing that he had left them alone, and debated going back in, when he heard a noise coming from behind another door in the library. He walked up to the door silently, then listened closely. He recognized the sound immediately, and opened the door quietly. He slipped inside the room. He sat down on the floor in front of RL, putting his arms around him and letting him cry into his shoulder.

After a while, RL composed himself. He smiled a shaky, but still gorgeous, smile at RL. "You okay?" said RS softly.

"I am now. Sorry for, you know, ruining your shirt," he replied, sniffing loudly and gesturing at the shoulder of RS's shirt.

"Meh. I could care less about this shirt." He looked at RL for a little bit, as he stared at the ground, still looking sad. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, taking his hand.

"No, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"No, please, I insist."

RL looked at him, and seeing the genuine concern in his eyes, sighed. "I just… RS… I'm not sure if you know this. But OS was my… my first time."

RS nodded, as RL continued, "And... I don't know. Seeing him with someone else. Like actually SEEING him PHYSICALLY be with someone else IN THAT WAY. It just kind of… I don't know. It bothers me. I don't love him. I don't really want him back. I don't know why it's affecting me so much."

RS's grip tightened on RL's hand. "It bothers you because he's the first one you gave your everything to. You gave your heart to him in the closest way possibly. To see him giving himself to someone else… Obviously that would stir up old feelings."

RL looked down again, "I don't love him though. Or even really like him. I'm happy for him and NS. I guess I'm just… lonely."

RS stared at him for a minute, debating whether or not he should do what he wanted to do. He decided to do it, cause, hey, perfect opportunity.

He glanced down at his stained shirt and said, "Wow. This really is pretty much ruined."

RL looked up at him and his shirt, then muttered "Sorry," in a depressed voice.

"Nahhh. Who needs shirts anyway," he said as he took his shirt off. RL's eyes widened as he took in the magnificence that was RS's upper body. He hadn't seen it in a while, and it had DEFINITELY improved since the last time. RS saw his wide eyes and smirked confidently. He moved next to RL, putting his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He propped his chin up on RL's shoulder. "So I hear you're lonely," he whispered into his ear, his cool breath making RL shiver slightly. RL turned his head to face RS. He started to close his eyes, moving in to kiss him, when they heard a loud SLAM! come from inside the library. RS jumped to his feet in surprise, then, remembering that CS and RYS were alone together, ran out of the room to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>RYS walked away from the door she had just slammed shut, fighting back her tears. RS ran out of his room, and, seeing his sister, charged at her.<p>

"Why did you slam that door?" he said, not yelling, as he could see she was upset, but in a very frustrated tone nonetheless, as her door-slamming had ruined his moment with RL.

She ran to him and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. After a minute or so of crying, she looked up at her brother slowly, before saying, "Ummm…RS….Where's your shirt?"

"It's a long story," he replied, "Why are you crying?"

"It's a long story."

"No, really. What's wrong?"

RYS was about to tell him, when she remembered WHY she was crying. She bit her lip, then quietly said, "I can't tell you."

RS looked annoyed, and was about to ask again, when the other door burst open again and CS came running out, tears in her eyes.

She spotted RYS, who began to walk away, and started running towards her. She stopped for a second when she realized that RS had no shirt on. She gave him a brief questioning look, which turned into a look of understanding when RL emerged from the other room, his face red and puffy.

"RYS," she called, following her love out of the library and into the foyer. RYS kept walking, passing through a door in the foyer, which led to a small TV room. She tried to close the door on her, but CS got there just in time. "Hey!" she said, grabbing RYS's arm. "I love you! You know that, right?"

RYS just started crying again. The sight of this caused the tears in CS's eyes to flow down her face. "Please," she said, "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"How do you feel about him now?" RYS demanded, staring at CS through her tears. When CS gave her a confused look, she raised her voice, "ABOUT RS. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM NOW?"

"He's my best friend, RYS, you know that."

"But how do you FEEL about him?"

"I love him. I love him as if he were my own brother. But that is all. I promise. I love you more than anything else in the world. You know that."

"So you're not still jealous of him and RL?" RYS asked, her tone softening slightly.

"Absolutely not. I love them together. Why would I be jealous of them when I have the most beautiful and perfect girl as my girlfriend?" she replied, staring into RYS's still tearful eyes.

RYS breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing onto a nearby couch. CS sat down next to her, taking her hand. RYS squeezed her hand in response, then leaned her head on CS's shoulder. CS turned her head slightly, inhaling the fruity scent of RYS's shampoo, then rested her head on top of RYS's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat there in the darkness for some time, just being with each other.

_Meanwhile in the library…_

RS watched the two of them run off with a concerned look on his face. He was about to follow them when a pair of arms slipped around his waist. "Hey," he breathed, recognizing the arms.

"Hiii," he replied. He poked RS's stomach playfully, then poked it again, surprised at how firm it was. "..Wow," he said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Hahaha, I should go put a shirt on now. I think I frightened CS and RYS a bit," he said, starting to walk away.

"No no. Don't do that. Shirts are unnecessary," he said, releasing him, then grabbed his arm.

"But-"

RL put a finger to his lips, then pulled him into the room they were in just minutes ago. Once they entered the room, RS turned to securely shut the door behind them. When he turned back around his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. RL had somehow managed to silently remove both his shirt and his pants in less than ten seconds. RL walked up to him slowly, staring into RS's eyes, which were currently a dark shade of gray. Unsatisfied with RL's slow movements, RS rushed up to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him forcefully.

_About ten minutes later… _

"PIZZA CHRISTMAS LAMPSHADE!" screamed a female voice. Her loud tone echoed throughout the house.

"That sounded like BG," said RS, starting to get up from where he and RL were on the floor.

RL grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "First, we were interrupted by DYS. Then we were interrupted by RYS. This time, no one interrupts us, okay?"

RS smiled. He heard RYS and CS run in the direction of the scream. "I'm sure the others can handle whatever the problem is," he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. He paused for a moment before adding, "Besides, I don't feel like getting dressed."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOO! GET SOME, RS! WOO! So. I hope you cried. I sincerely hope you did. Though you probably didn't. Oh well. And sorry to CS2, DYS, DPS for not including you in the chapter : There will be a chapter six. If you didn't catch the HP references, they were "Oops! I think this room's taken!" like in HP6 when Lavender and Ron walk in on Hermione crying to Harry. And then "It's a long story." "It's a long story." from the beginning of HP7pt2 when Harry and Griphook are talking. KAY!**


	6. Love and Other Drugs

**Wow I hate this chapter already. I'm kind of annoyed. I've been writing badly for DPS. I haven't made him undapper enough. **

* * *

><p>CS and RYS ran towards the ballroom, searching for the source of the scream. When they reached the kitchen, they found BG, CS2, DYS, and DPS. DPS looked flustered, but DYS was smiling proudly. BG looked terrified, and CS2 was attempting to comfort her. DPS sort of ran away, muttering something about going to the bathroom. DYS just kept smiling, completely unfazed by the glares being thrown at him by CS2.<p>

"What happened?" asked CS, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, judging by the look on BG's face.

DYS continued smiling as he turned to face the two of them. "Well. DPS and I were cooking. You know, to be nice. So we could feed you people. So we decided to make peanut butter and honey sandwiches. Cause who doesn't like peanut butter and honey sandwiches? Crazy people, that's who! Anyway. We couldn't find the honey. Which is really weird. Cause I know we have honey. So we only had peanut butter. And DPS LOVES peanut butter. So we figured it would be a waste to just make peanut butter sandwiches! So we erm... Did other things with the peanut butter. Things with our tongues. And bodies." He smiled again, trailing off at the end of his story. RYS and CS looked horrified.

"My... My eyes. I can't unsee it," said BG, her voice trembling slightly.

"She walked in on them... If you hadn't figured that out," added CS2, still scowling at DYS.

"DPS LOVES peanut butter," DYS repeated, beaming at CS2.

As CS2's expression darkened, opening his mouth to reply, LTS stumbled in, giggling hysterically. RG was with him, attempting to keep him upright. He glanced around quickly, searching for RS. When he realized that neither RS nor RL was in the room, his expression fell slightly.

"I'm gonna take him home. He seems a bit.. Erm. I think he had a bit too much to drink," said RG. LTS hiccupped in agreement.

"Didn't you come with RS though? How will he get home?" asked RYS.

"I'm gonna drive LTS's car. And I doubt RS will be going home tonight anyway."

They all nodded in response. LTS said goodbye, waving happily before exiting with RG. Curiously, they all watched them leave. Each of them had the same expression, with their eyebrows raised and their corners of their mouths turned up slightly.

DYS was the only one who didn't match the others, with his usual megawatt smile and wide eyes. "I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT!" he exclaimed proudly.

They all turned to stare at him in confusion, except for DPS, who was grinning and clapping his hands in excitement.

"I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT THIS TIMEEE!"

Everyone continue to stare, obviously having no idea what he was talking about.

"OKAY FINE I'LL SAY IT! I SHIP IT! AHEEHEEHEE!" He and DPS burst into a fit of giggles and started jumping up and down, holding hands as they chanted "LINKERS LINKERS LINKERS" over and over.

"Speaking of linkers, where is RS?" said CS2, noticing his absence for the first time.

RYS frowned slightly at the mention of her brother, and CS grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, before answering. "Well.. Last we saw him, he was shirtless in the library with RL."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later…<em>

RS and RL lay on the floor of the small room, holding hands and staring at the ceiling. Both were lying on their backs, attempting to catch their breath after a half hour of fun. After a couple minutes, RL rolled over on his side, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Hey," he said, gazing at the gorgeous man lying next to him. RS turned and propped himself up as well. "Remember that time… in the foyer… when you told me you loved me?" RS nodded, his eyes lighting up slightly. "Well… I love you too. Just so you know." RS smiled happily at the 'I love you,' but frowned at the 'Just so you know.'

He leaned in to kiss RL quickly, before getting up and collecting his clothing from various spots in the room. "I'm worried about RYS and CS," he said over his shoulder, "I need to make sure everything's all right. If something ever happened with them.. I just… I don't even know what I'd do." He picked up his shirt and frowned at it. The tears had dried, but had left a small stain. He threw it on anyway, and looked around. "Where the fuck are my pants?"

RL looked around too, then smirked. "They're up there," he said, pointing to a shelf that was high on the wall. RS stared at him, awestruck at how hard RL had thrown his pants. RL shrugged back, then walked up to stand behind him. He placed a hand on each shoulder, then leaned in and whispered, "Who needs pants though?"

RS took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down and focus on retrieving his pants. _RYS and CS. RYS and CS. _he chanted mentally. He stepped away from RL, muttering something about "stupid linkers and their stupid emotional issues messing shit up." He climbed up the bookcase, then leaned over to the shelf to grab his pants. When he returned to the ground, he put his pants on.

"I should probably get dressed too," said RL, walking over to where his clothes lay on the ground near the door. RS stared, taking one last look at him before he was clothed once more. He took his hand and led him back into the library. As they strolled through the room, RS caught a glimpse of a black book with a really stupid looking cover. He made a mental note to do something about it later, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>DYS, DPS, CS, and RYS were making a fruit salad when they arrived. CS was yelling at DYS because he wouldn't let her put lemons in the salad, as it would "ruin the fantastically sweet flavor."<p>

"But you're putting PINEAPPLE in! Pineapple is so TANGY!" she yelled. RYS was taking advantage of them being distracted by slipping bananas into the mix.

"But pineapple is delicious," he said simply, dropping several chunks of it into the bowl. Then, looking up, he saw RS and RL standing in the doorway. He smiled when he saw them holding hands. "Oh hi, guys!" he said happily.

CS looked up and blushed slightly, grabbing RYS's hand. The rest of them said hello, all smiling at the sight of them two together. CS2 and BG, who were in the corner making out, looked up and smiled as well, saying hi quickly before returning to their fun. RS watched RYS and CS, who were exchanging a meaningful look, as RL skipped over to DPS, helping him cut up fruit.

RS walked over to CS and RYS slowly, studying their expressions. "You two okay?" he said when he reached them. They both turned to look at him. RYS immediately turned away, walking over to the sink, but CS plastered a fake smile on her face as she said, "Yup! We're amazing."

RS lowered his voice and said, "CS. You're my best friend. I know when you're unhappy." CS just kept smiling, hoping he would drop the subject and move on. RS frowned and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the hallway, then into a closet. He flicked on the light, then faced CS. "Okay. What's going on?"

CS bit her lip, debating whether she should tell him. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on. Everything is fine."

"Yes. That explains why my sister was sobbing into my chest forty minutes ago."

CS frowned. She wasn't fond of that particular memory. Her girlfriend was in tears, and RS was looking way too good without his shirt on. _Why does he have to have such nice abs? Ugh, _she thought, _It's so annoying. _

"Well?" he said impatiently.

CS frowned again. "It was nothing. I told her about something from the past and she got upset. Everything is fine now." CS started to turn the doorknob, but RS stopped her.

"What did you tell her?"

CS just stared at him, looking annoyed, then attempted to open the door again. He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the door. He repeated his question, looking slightly more worried this time.

CS sighed, looking down at their hands, then back up at him. "Fine. I told her that I used to like you as more than a friend. Okay?"

He started laughing hysterically as he said, "I KNEWWWW it!" CS rolled her eyes in annoyance, then yanked her hand out of his as she moved towards the door.

He grabbed her hand again, spinning her around to face him. He was incredibly close to her, leaning in until his mouth was a centimeter away from her ear. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I used to like you too."

The door to the closet flew open. RS jumped away from CS as she turned around to see who was there. RYS was standing in the doorway, frozen. Her mouth was open in shock at what she had just seen. Her hurt-filled eyes flew back and forth between her brother and her girlfriend in confusion. She closed her mouth, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes filling with tears. CS opened her mouth to say something, but then, realizing she had no idea what to say, closed it.

RYS closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, the closet would be empty and she would laugh, realizing that she had imagined the whole thing. When she opened her eyes, they were still there. CS eyes filled with tears, remembering when RS had done the exact same thing back in the ballroom. The love of her life was in the same horrible pain that RS had experienced, and it was all her fault.

"RYS," she said quietly, stepping towards her, "It's not what you think."

RYS just shook her head, then turned and ran away. CS ran after her, calling her name.

* * *

><p>RS exited the closet quietly, closing the door behind him. RL walked up to him. "What happened?" he asked, sliding his arm around RS.<p>

RS looked at him, lost in thought. _What the hell? Why did I do that? _he asked himself. _I may have just ruined their relationship for no good reason. I just wanted to annoy CS I guess. Why am I so stupid? Ugh. _

"Just… something stupid. I need to make sure they're okay," he said, walking in the direction they had gone.

* * *

><p><em>In that TV room from chapter five…<em>

"RYS!" said CS, her voice shaking as she followed her into the room, closing the door behind her. "RS was just being annoying. NOTHING happened."

She turned around sharply, glaring at CS, her face red with emotion. "Oh okay SURE. I find you in a CLOSET, holding hands with the guy you used to be in LOVE with, your bodies INCHES apart, with him whispering in your EAR, and you expect me to believe that NOTHING HAPPENED? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Shut up!" she yelled when CS started to talk back. "It's obvious that you like him! He's pretty and awesome and so funny! I saw you stare at him when he had his shirt off!" She took a deep breath, tears running down her face.

CS took advantage of her momentary silence. "FIRST of all, you are NOT stupid, and I do not THINK you are stupid. Secondly, I DON'T like him like that. That was in the past. And, yes, he is pretty and awesome and funny, but you are BEAUTIFUL and AMAZING and HILARIOUS. No one else in the world could ever compare to you."

RS stood in front of the door, listening to the conversation. He wanted to enter, to comfort his sister, but then he remembered that he was the reason she was crying. All he could do was hope that CS would fix his mistake for him.

"Don't SAY that!" RYS yelled, annoyed. "He's so much better than me! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BEST FRIEND!"

"But everybody loves you! You're everybody's best friend! I love RS, but you are SO much better than him! He can be rude and annoying and he gets angry way too much. You're patient and kind and loving and just altogether perfect."

"But still! Why were you two so close? Why were you holding hands? Admit it! You still have feelings for him!"

"NO! I love you, okay? RS is my best friend, but you are my everything! I don't know why he chose a closet to speak in. Stupid decision on his part. I told him that I used to like him, and he was rubbing it in my face. Nothing else happened, I promise you."

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure," said CS firmly, walking up to RYS.

RYS sighed, exhausted by all that had happened in just a few hours. "I just… I never want to lose you. You're the best part of my life."

"I'll be here for as long as you want me. If there was something I could do to ensure that you would be mine forever, I would do it in an instant."

RS smiled from where he sat in the foyer. _There IS something you could do! _he thought, mentally yelling at CS. He decided that now was as good a time as ever to talk to them. He got up and crossed the room. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. They both looked at him in surprise, though CS looked more annoyed than shocked.

"Hey," he said quietly, immediately feeling terrible when he saw that RYS's face was red and puffy once again.

They murmured something in response, both of them staring at the ground.

"I just… I wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to cause problems. You know I love you two. I never want anything to go wrong between you guys. So… yeah," he said, ending awkwardly.

RYS smiled slightly, and CS's annoyed look vanished as she smiled as well.

He walked over to them. "Besides," he said lightly, "I'm pretty sure I was on some sort of drug when I liked CS. I don't know what you see in her."

CS playfully hit his arm in response. "I don't know what I saw in YOU. You're so weird."

"Pshh. I'm a fucking bagel."

"Cause that's so relevant."

"You're really annoying, did you know that?"

"Shut up. You're just mad because I'm a better tap dancer than you."

RYS watched them argue, beaming as she pulled them into a group hug. RS grumbled into her shoulder about "stupid linkers always making me love them and giving me hugs."

All of their phones vibrated, and they broke away from the hug.

_Guuuuuys. You're welcome to sleep over if you want. BG and CS2 are going home though. Just so you know. Anyway. If you do sleep over, make sure you knock before entering a room. –DYS and DPS._

* * *

><p>The three of them exited the room in time to say goodbye to BG and CS2 before returning to the kitchen. RL, DYS, and DPS were eating their fruit salad. RL brightened at the sight of RS. He sprinted over to him and hugged him. "Thank God you're back," he whispered, "They keep licking the fruit suggestively."<p>

RS laughed. "We're going to bed, okay guys?" They all nodded, watching RS and RL walk away happily, hand in hand.

RYS and CS stayed for a minute or so, until DYS and DPS looked as though they were going to attack each other.

"We're going to bed too," said CS, grabbing RYS and skipping off, leaving DYS and DPS alone to be undapper.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later, in CSRYS's room…_

The two of them lay in their bed, staring at the ceiling. After about five minutes, RYS rolled onto her side.

"Psst. CS," she said, snuggling a bit closer to her.

CS smiled. "Yes?"

"Remember when you said that you wish there was a way you could ensure that we would be together forever?"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Did you mean that?"

CS looked at RYS, her smile growing. "Aboslutely."

RYS smiled back at her. "Good," she said, positioning herself so that her head was on top of CS's shoulder.

They stayed there for a couple minutes, before CS said, "You know… We still have a bit of lotion left."

"Do we?"

"Yes. You should practice your painting more. Cause, you know, practice makes perfect. Even though you're already perfect. You should still practice."

"Good plan," RYS said, grabbing the bottle of lotion from the bedside table.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Why did you guys have to choose the room next to ours…?" said LG to RL as they sat at the dining room table, eating pancakes. "We didn't get any sleep until about 4AM."

"Oh please," said RS, rolling his eyes, "Like you two would've slept anyway."

"That's besides the point. We still didn't want to hear you two screaming all night," said CDS.

"At least you guys didn't get stuck next to CS and RYS," said NS, glaring at the two of them, who were innocently eating their pancakes. "That flowery lotion has a very strong scent. Not to mention the fact that they kept rolling around and smashing into the walls."

"We were bowling. Obviously," said RYS.

"I find it hilarious that there are twenty bedrooms in our house, and you guys chose rooms next to each other," said DYS as DPS laughed.

"I'm just glad we didn't have a room next to you," replied CS, "I'm sure you two aren't the quietest couple at night."

"Pssh," said DPS, smiling at her, "We wouldn't do that with guests in the house."

They all mumbled in disagreement, then continued to eat their pancakes.

"Well. We should get going," said RYS, taking CS's hand when they finished eating.

"Bye guys!" CS said, giving each of them a quick hug before skipping out with RYS.

LG and CDS were the next to leave, followed by NS and OS.

RS and RL remained, but only because RS kept eating more and more pancakes. After he had eaten about fifteen pancakes, he announced that he was done.

"Well, bye guys," said RL. "Thanks for having this party!"

"It was definitely a night to remember," said RS, smiling as he took RL's hand, walking out of the house.

"Well…" said DPS, turning to DYS, "Now we're alone."

DYS ran to the kitchen, then came back, holding a jar of peanut butter.

"Ohmygosh, I LOVE peanut butter!" exclaimed DPS happily.

"I know," he replied with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate my writing. Sososo much. Anyway. I was making fun of DYS in the beginning, because he is ALWAYS saying "Ahhh, I won't get involved, I won't say who I ship this time!" and then he does. What elseeee. OH! I only wrote CSRYS at night because I'm lazy. I was originally going to write for everyone at night but it's 4AM and I'm tired. Same with the morning scene. I'm a lazy bum. Deal with it. My ending is such crap. I wanted to end with some awesome reference. Also, the part where I needed a hug was when I wrote the RS/CS scene. I had evil plans for that, but then I forgot what they were. K. I LOVE YOU GUYS. **


	7. Late Night Shenanigans

_So. I was re-reading chapter six when I realized that I forgot something. I hope you enjoy your surprise. ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>The following night, around 3AM...<em>

"Shh," RS said to CDS as they sneaked into DPS and DYS's house. RS had forgotten something important, and CDS had wanted to help him with it.

"Really? Shh? You're telling me to shush? I'm a ninja, bitch."

"Ugh. Just stop talking."

They slipped into the library silently, searching in the dark. RS was about to give up and turn the lights on, hoping DYS and DPS wouldn't notice the light, when he spotted a pair of pale hands.

"Over here!" he whispered to CDS.

"Excellent." CDS picked the book up then exited the house with RS. "Did you bring the matches?" he asked. RS reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

CDS threw the book on the ground as RS lit a match. He dropped the burning match on the book and watched it catch fire.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" said DYS, pausing mid-lick at the sight of a fire in the distance.<p>

"Wha...?" said DPS dazedly, lying on the table, his eyelashes fluttering. "Don't... Don't stop..." he murmured.

"There's a fire outside," he replied, frowning as he started walking to the door.

DPS sat up immediately, then slid off the table, following his husband out of the house.

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you doing?" yelled DYS, storming over to CDS and RS.<p>

RS looked up at him. "Dude, you have whipped cream on your chin," he said, looking confused. "And why don't you have a shirt on?"

When DPS emerged from the house with no shirt, but whipped cream all over his chest, RS and CDS looked horrified.

"RS? CDS? What are you doing here?" asked DPS, clearly forgetting about his current shirtlessness as he looked at the two of them in confusion. "And why are you burning a book?"

"You have Twilight," RS said, shrugging.

"Had," CDS corrected him, watching the fire die down. But DPS and DYS weren't paying attention. DPS had noticed the whipped cream on DYS's chin and had taken the liberty of licking it off for him. DYS responded with a passionate kiss then slowly worked his way down to the whipped cream on his chest.

RS tried to ignore them for a while as he prodded the fire with a stick, making sure that the book was completely gone. When DPS started moaning, he decided that it was time to step in.

"SO," he said loudly, causing them to jump apart. RS smiled, happy to have their attention. "Why do you have Twilight anyway?"

"HAD," yelled CDS from the top of a tree, popping his head out of the leaves.

RS literally jumped in surprise, his left foot landing in the nearly-dead flames. His shoelaces caught fire before he could move his foot. "Fuck," he muttered, slipping the shoe off his foot and slapping it against a tree. DYS barely reacted, used to CDS's insanity by now. He merely looked up at him, giving him an exhausted look as CDS sneaked back into the tree, out of sight once again. DPS was oblivious to the whole situation as he stared hungrily at DYS, who now had whipped cream on his cheek.

Once RS had composed himself and put his shoe back on, he looked back up at DPS and DYS. "So?" he said, acting as though nothing had happened.

DYS scowled at the pile of ashes. "Riker gave it to Darren as a joke. Then Darren gave it to us on our anniversary."

"Darren would re-gift Twilight," muttered RS, rolling his eyes. He heard a tree branch break somewhere in the dark and a light thud as a body fell to the ground. RS snickered loudly. "Nice one, CDS," he called over to the form lying on the ground.

"That's not me," said CDS, materializing next to RS.

Frowning, DYS walked over to the dark lump cautiously, then poked it. Deciding that the body was unconscious, he rolled it over. He chuckled to himself, seeing who it was, and walked away.

"..So who is it?" asked RS.

"Go see for yourself," he replied, smirking. RS narrowed his eyes at him, then walked over.

When he saw who it was, he groaned loudly. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE," he yelled angrily. DPS immediately gasped and covered his ears. RS leaned over and shook RG until he regained consciousness.

"Mmph.." said RG, his eyes still shut.

"GET UP."

RG's eyes flew open. He jumped to his feet when he saw RS glaring down at him.

"Hi there," he said, throwing him a flirty smile. RS huffed in response then grabbed his arm, dragging him off towards the car. He turned back for a second to say goodbye to DPS and DYS, but they had already resumed their licking, so he decided against it. When they reached RS's car, RG leaned against it as RS glanced around for CDS.

"Boo," said a voice from behind him. RS leapt forward in shock, spinning around and stumbling backwards into the arms of RG.

CDS grinned maniacally as RG beamed up at RS, who immediately stepped away from him, glowering at the both of them.

"You," said RS, pointing at RG, "I assume you hid in my car?" RG nodded happily. "Ugh. Well get in the backseat. We're leaving now."

RG hopped in the car as RS turned around to face CDS. When he only saw darkness in front of him, he looked around in confusion. Finally, he spotted CDS leaning against his motorcycle, chuckling to himself. RS gave him one last scowl before he entered his car.

CDS smiled, watching the teal car turn the corner and drive off into the night, before hopping onto his own jet black motorcycle and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><em>THE ENDDDD! Well. The end of this fic. I have another idea for the whole group that I stole from one of Ashia's tweets. Anyway. I adore how shameless DYS and DPS are in this chapter. And I used the pre-LTS RG for this. And I hadn't realized that the whipped cream kink was taken already when I wrote it. Sorry! <em>

_This is your surpriiiise! Sorry it isn't a flying meese constructed of sunglasses or a dancing panda bear that pops up whenever Thing2 or Emilee fails. Also, sorry it's so short. I hope you liked it nonetheless!_


End file.
